His Anchor
by Sharingan000
Summary: Maria O'Neil just moved into Beacon Hills and is a new student at the high school. On her first day, she reunites with an old lover, they both agreed to break up because they knew long distance relationships never work out. Who is her old lover? Not following the show!
1. Chapter 1

**His Anchor**

**Summary:** Maria O'Neil just moved into Beacon Hills and is a new student at the high school. On her first day, she reunites with an old lover, they both agreed to break up because they knew long distance relationships never work out. Who is her old lover? Not following the show!

**Summary:** **I do not own Teen Wolf, just Maria.**

**Chapter One:**

Maria's POV

Sitting in the back seat of my dads car, I make sure my outfit isn't messed up. I am currently wearing black leggings that go a couple inches below my knees, white shorts, a red tank top, a black leather jacket with sleeves that fold to my elbows, a belt striped with black, red, yellow, and green streaks, and red and white Nike high tops. My oakley backpack at my feet on the car floor.

I would fidget in my seat and wring my hands. I had an earbud in my right ear and I was now listening to 'Get Me Out' by Falling in Reverse.

"Calm down, Maria. It's not your first time being a new student." Dad said.

"Dad, it's like my fifth time this year being a new student. And I know not to make close friends seeing as we'll be moving in four months." I said looking out the window.

"It's not gonna be four months." Mom said from the passenger seat. I paused my music and moved closer in between the two front seats looking back and forth to mom and dad.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, the army said that since we both work so hard at our recruiting jobs, they'll let us stay for about four years." Dad said.

"Wait, so you're saying I'm staying until I graduate? And I'll be able to actually make friends?" I asked them. By the time I asked, we pulled up to the school and all three of us got out of the car.

"Yes, you'll be staying till graduation. You can make friends, join a sport, and go to parties. And once you graduate, you can decide to stay here and find a place of your own or go to college, or stay with us if you like." Mom said. I stood there astonished before my camo uniformed parents, then I started to hop up and down and scream in excitement.

"Yes! Yes! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I hugged my parents while hopping up and down. I didn't care if people looked at us, mainly me, weirdly. I can finally make friends and do whatever I want.

"Oh uh, you're welcome, sweetie, now go to the office and get your schedule. Your father and I have to go to work or we're going to be late." Mom said.

"Okay bye, I love you guys." I said jogging to the building. Mom and dad waved goodbye and got in the car, driving away from the school.

I turned around the walk to the school, but stopped mid step when I saw someone extremely familiar a few feet away from me. He saw me too and stopped walking with his dark skinned friend. Both of us stood frozen just looking each other in the eye.

"Liam?" I asked. He heard me and that gorgeous smile I've missed so much appeared on his handsome face.

"Maria?" His deep voice spoke. I smiled widely before dropping my bag and jogging to him.

"Liam, it's really you." He held his arms out and I immediately jumped into them, hugging him like a lifeline.

"I missed you so much." He whispered, burying his face in the crook of my neck and my dark hair.

"What are you doing here?" I asked pulling out of our hug but not letting go of his muscular arms.

"I moved here with my mom and my step-dad after I got kicked out of Devenford Prep. When did you get here?" He asked me.

"A couple weeks ago. Mom and dad got transferred here for recruiting and I'm staying here for about four years instead of three months."

"That's great!" He exclaimed, hugging me again and spinning me around. I laughed and hugged him back.

"Uh, may I interject?" Asked Liam's dark skinned friend.

"Uh Mason, this is Maria O'Neil, my girlfriend back when I was in Devenford. Maria this is Mason, my best friend." Mason held his hand out.

"Nice to meet you." He said.

"Likewise, Mason." I said respectively. "And now that I know people, I need help finding the office."

"We can take you there." Mason suggested. I don't know how, but I'm feeling a friendly aura from him.

"Thanks, you guys are lifesavers. Sparing me the misery of getting lost in this school." Both laughed and we three began to walk into the school. Liam put his arm around my shoulder and mine was around his waist.

I missed this, being in his arms and close to him. It's been a year since I've seen Liam. We would call, email, video chat, write letters, text… But it wasn't the same as actually talking face to face with him. And I still love him. I just hope he still feels the same way.

We made it to the office where I got my schedule. Us three compared classes and I saw that we each have almost all of our classes together. First was economics which Mason and Liam said was really bothersome.

We walked into the class and I saw the teacher had black spiky hair and crazy wide eyes.

"Everybody take your seats." He said loudly.

"Man this guy has lungs." I whispered to the two. They laughed lightly and agreed. We sat close to each other, Liam next to me and Mason behind him.

"Now, I was informed that there is a new student here today, Miss O'Neil. May you please stand and tell us about yourself?" He said. I sighed and stood up from my seat, leaning on the side of my desk.

"Hi my name is Maria, I am fifteen years old. I like Falling in Reverse and others related to that band, playing guitar and the drums, lacrosse, football, baseball, basketball, archery, and shooting. Any questions?" I asked. One guy raised his hand. "What?" I said a little too harshly.

"Can I get your number?" He asked. A bunch of guys, except Liam and Mason, oohed. Liam was gripping the edge of his desk and growling under his breath.

"No, because a) you're not my type, b) I wouldn't go for a cocky asshole like you, and c) I don't think Liam would appreciate it." I told him.

"Why would he care?" He asked dumbly.

"Because she was my girlfriend." Liam spoke up cooly. "And if she wants, maybe we could get back together."

"Why would I refuse something like that?" I said rhetorically. We shared a smile and I sat back down, slightly facing him, resting my elbow on my desk and my chin on my palm.

"Well alright then," Coach Finstock, whose name I learned, said. "Let's get started."

Classes passed by in a breeze. It was boring but I got through it. Finally, lunch came. I am extremely hungry. And there were cheeseburgers, yay!

"Thank God I am starving, I swear, I almost ate my own book." I groaned as we got in line. Mason left 'cause he had to ask some of his other friends something.

"Same here." Liam spoke.

We paid for out food and walked to a table. I saw other students there; one had dark hair and a crooked jaw; one had strawberry blond hair and pale skin; one had brown spiky hair, light skin, and a few small moles on his face; a beautiful asian girl with long black hair in cute curly pigtails sitting close to crooked jaw boy; a girl with long dirty blond hair sitting very closely to the guy with brown spiky hair and moles.

"Hey guys." Liam said to them as we sat down.

"Hey Liam." They said.

"Who's this?" Asked crooked jaw.

"Guys this is Maria O'Neil. Maria this is Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, Kira Yurikuma, Malia Hale, and Lydia Martin. Guys this is my girlfriend." They looked shocked but smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Maria. As Liam said I'm Kira. He never told us he has a girlfriend." She said.

"It's complicated." I paused. They had anxious looks, Liam looked a little irked. "Well, my parents are both military recruiters. This is my fifth time moving in the last year, only staying for three months. But now the army has seen how hard my parents are working and they are letting us stay here for four years. So, super happy!"

"What's the story behind you and Liam?" Stiles spoke up, making us all look at him. "I'll shut up." He muttered.

"I went to Devenford Prep and I met Liam there. He tried to go out with me and I would refuse because I would only stay there for a few months and I didn't want to get too close to anyone." I paused and smiled. "But one day I got so aggravated that I accepted his offer. Then one thing led to another and we began to go out with each other. Then I fell in love." The girls awed at this. "Yeah, 'aw'. But when it was time to move, Liam and I had to break up because we both knew long distance relationships never work out very well."

"And now," Liam spoke up. "I'm not letting her go." The girls awed again, adding a small squeal at the end.

"I'm gonna cry." Lydia said. "And ruin my make up." This got a laugh out of me. I reached into my bag and pull out my make up kit. I'm always prepared. "Thank you, I'll be right back." She said, grabbing the kit and walking to the nearest bathroom.

"Old habits die hard." Liam said, sitting back and putting his arm around the back of my seat.

"Amen to that, love." I muttered, taking a bite out of a fry.

We ate lunch and I got to know the others. They were all really cool people and I couldn't help but think of them as if I had known them all my life. I guess that's just how they are.

The rest of the day went by and now here I stand with Liam, Scott, Kira, Stiles, Malia, and Lydia at a picnic table just enjoying each others company and the sun. Liam and I were straddling the bench, he was behind me and had his arms around me, but one of our hands were intertwined. I just kept playing with his fingers.

"It's so beautiful out." Kira says, looking up at the sky.

"Yeah it is. So much better than the weather in Alaska." I tell them.

"I can imagine." Malia tells me.

"Oh yeah…" I drag out.

"I'm bored…" Stiles groans, dropping his head on the wooden table.

"You're always bored, Stiles." Scott says, laughing a little.

"Yeah but not usually after school." Stiles argues. "Usually I'm playing my own weird connection game."

"Well then, let's play it. I'm gonna call it Illuminati Confirmed." I say. "Now Stiles, find the connection of wedding cakes and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. And once you find it you have to say 'Illuminati Confirmed'."

"Okay so wedding cakes are made from flour, sugar, milk, and eggs, and all that stuff that looks pretty. Flour is what's made to make pizza dough. Pizza just so happens to be the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles favorite thing to eat. Illuminati Confirmed!" He exclaimed, throwing a fist in the air. He said this all in one breath. He got strange looks from other students and put his hand down, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Good job, Stiles." Malia praises.

"Thanks, so do I get to pick the next person or what?" Stiles asks.

"If you want." I said.

"Okay then, Scott, Cleopatra and the Avengers." said Stiles.

"Gotcha. Cleopatra was an Egyptian queen and since she never had a husband she was considered Pharaoh. Pharaohs were considered gods in Egypt. Loki and Thor are both gods and are part of the Avengers. Illuminati Confirmed!" He exclaimed. We all applauded him.

"Very nicely done, man." Liam said.

"Thank you, thank you. Now Lydia," Said girl looked at him. "Electric guitar and Dracula."

"Okay then, the electric guitar is an instrument. Another instrument is an organ. The organ is what you hear in most horror movies back in the old days. And in the old days, you would see movies like Dracula. Illuminati Confirmed, take that." She said. "That one was way too easy Scott."

"Hey, it was the first thing that came to mind." Scott defended.

"Oh and is that why your brain is so empty." Everyone else oohed at her comeback.

"Are they always like this?" I ask my boyfriend.

"You get used to it." He said simply. I nodded and relaxed in his warm embrace.

"Oh come on…"

"Don't you 'oh come on' me, McCall. You need better connections. Anyway, Maria."

"Hm?"

"Track &amp; field and Cyndi Lauper."

"Okay, track &amp; field can be a sport that is more athletic or fun. One thing that describes fun is the song Girls Just Wanna Have Fun. And that song just so happens to be by Cyndi Lauper. Illuminati Confirmed. Game, set, match." I said.

We continued to play that game until Kira brought up a topic that made my heart melt. "How did you and Liam sped you first date?" I immediately dazed off at the memory. It was one of my favorite memories.

"Maria…. Maria…. Maria!" I snapped out of my daze when someone snapped their fingers in front of my eyes. I saw it was Stiles. "You okay there?" He asked with a shit-eating grin.

"Oh shut up." I grumbled. "Well, our first date, I was determined to not let Liam get to me. I mean come on, he's good looking and adorable. Anyway, he picked me up at my house, I wore a dark wash skinny jeans, a navy blue v neck shirt, a red, white, and blue flannel shirt, brown boots, and a black leather jacket. He took me to the movies where he let me pick the movie, it just so happened to be a movie we were both anxious about: Underworld Awakening.

"We've already seen all of them individually, then we were watching it together. After that, we went to a nice burger joint and pigged out, but not a lot. We didn't feel like going home early, so we went to a nearby arcade. At that time, I had a lot of fun and thought about Liam. He may have been desperate at the time, but he seemed like a nice guy once I got to know him.

"When it was time to take me home, I told him honestly that I had fun that night and suggested we might do it again. Then I walked into my house, but when I walked away from the closed door, I stopped. I opened the door again just as he was about to turn away and walk back to his home. As soon as he turned back to me, I kissed him right then and there." Awws were heard from the girls again. "Then we went on a few more dates until the fifth date where he asked me to be his girlfriend. Obviously I said 'yes' and it all went from there. And then you know the rest of the story."

"That is so sweet…" Lydia squealed.

"Hey," Liam said playfully, pointing a finger. "This doesn't change anything. I might have sounded desperate to go out with the woman I love, but it doesn't make me a love sick puppy." I lightly smacked his knee. "What?" He muttered to me. I just shrugged.

Before anyone could say anything else, I heard a familiar tune on a horn. All heads turned to my mom and dad standing against their car in their full uniforms.

"Ugh, that's my parents. I gotta go." I said, pulling out of Liam's embrace and picking up my backpack, shrugging it on my shoulder.

"I'll come with, it's been awhile since I've seen Marissa and Jonathan." Liam said, grabbing his backpack. I held my hand out and he took it.

We walked to my parents car where mom and dad recognised Liam right when we got in front of them.

"Liam Dunbar, well I'll be." Dad said. Liam and dad gave each other a man hug. "It's good to see you again, son."

"Likewise John." Liam said.

"I never thought we would meet here." Mom said, hugging Liam. He laughed and hugged her back.

"Yeah I came here with mom and my step dad Steven. **(A/N: I don't know his stepfathers name so I just chose a random one.)**"

"And what is happening here?" Mom asks, pointing to our joined hands.

"I asked Maria this morning. I never stopped loving her." Liam said. Mom and dad smiled.

"Well she never stopped loving you, Liam. She never went out on dates with other guys or even looked at other guys the way she looked at you." Dad said. I blushed a little, okay maybe a lot.

"Dad…" I groaned.

"Oh hush you. It's the truth and you know it." Mom said.

"OKay you know what? I think we should just go home, maybe drive Liam home too." I suggested, changing the subject. "And no arguments." I quietly said through my teeth to Liam.

"Okay then, come on." Dad said, getting into the drivers seat. While mom walked to the passenger seat, I looked at Liam with an expression that tells him I hate being embarrassed.

Liam and I got in the back seat and just held each others hand as I laid my head on his shoulder and he laid his head on top of mine.


	2. IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!

**VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!**

My dearest Readers,

Please forgive me for not updating for the past two months over the summer. I have not been able to get on wifi or my laptop very much because I am in Saipan helping my family. Last month we were here to help my grandfather who was really sick. Then it became for his funeral, and now it's my brothers first Hoy Communion and my Confirmation. I will be flying back to where I live very soon and I promise that I will update my stories as much as I can. With school coming up and me being a junior taking a few senior classes, it's gonna be tough. So I promise that I will work hard on my stories that you love oh so much. Again, I apologize for keeping you waiting, but I had very good reasons.

Sincerely, Maria. AKA Sharingan000


End file.
